Tu LUZ que alumbra mi OSCURIDAD
by JulieteDarma
Summary: Capitulo 4 up. El romance entre Inuyasha y Kagome sigue creciendo pero., Sesshomaru revelara sus sentimientos?, por fin la busqueda a acabado? InuXKago SesshXKik KikXInuyXKag SangXMiro.Es posible encontrar el amor ante la adversidad de tiempo y espacio. E
1. Chapter 1

**Tu LUZ que alumbra mi OSCURIDAD**

**Es posible encontrar el verdadero amor ante la adversidad, ante el tiempo y ante el espacio. Es posible volver encontrar el amor ante un desconocido. SesshXKik KikXInuyXKag SangXMiro.**

**Espero que les agrade este fic, soy fanática de esta pareja, espero que me manden algún review pofis. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**NOTA: Este fic no es ni anti-kikyou, ni anti-kagome ya que las dos tienen su propia personalidad**

Claves 

"" **pensamientos**

**() acciones**

**: la persona que lo dice **

**E(negrito) narrador

* * *

**

Capitulo 1

Kagome: Esta es la batalla final... se han unido a nuestras fuerzas Kikyou y Koga en contra de Naraku. La batalla ha sido muy intensa... hemos resistido pero nos han separado de todos nuestros camaradas, Inuyasha esta en un feroz combate con Hakudoshi, Sango, el monje Miroku y Koga enfrentan a Kagura y a Kanna mientras que Kikyou y yo nos confrontamos contra Naraku pero... Kikyou decidió atacarlo primero.

**La pelea había comenzado, Kikyou desesperadamente le arrojaba flechas espirituales a Naraku pero el las esquivaba fácilmente contraatacando con su cuerpo convertido en dagas. Kikyou solo podía esquivarlas, sin embargo a cada ataque de Kikyou se desprendían almas de su cuerpo y a su vez Naraku las absorbía e incrementaba su fuerza, ella nunca seria capaz de dañarlo y mucho menos eliminarlo, que podía hacer, su visión se nublaba cada vez mas y mas e Inuyasha no se daba de su situación por que estaba peleando... estaba resignada ella finalmente moriría nada podía hacer... ya no tenia flechas. Naraku se dirigía directamente hacia ella, no podía continuar, decidió rendirse, cerrar sus ojos y esperar la muerte. Naraku se acercaba cada vez mas y mas su mano la había convertido en una cuchilla... ya no había remedio**.

Kagome: Kikyou! (exclamo) No dejare que te rindas así (lanzando una flecha hacia Naraku dañándolo seriamente.. retiro el ataque)

Kikyou: por que Kagome, por que lo has hecho?

Kagome: tu no puedes morir aquí (mirando a Inuyasha) alguien te necesita mas de lo que tu crees!.

Kikyou: (la miro fijamente notando en dolor que reflejaban sus ojos) Kagome?

Inuyasha: (enojado) Kikyou, no dijiste que mi vida te pertenece? Así que no te dejes matar ya que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella acabando con Naraku. (gritando desesperadamente ante esa situación, pero..) AHGGGG...eres un MAALLLDITO! (Hakudoshi había atravesado el cuerpo de Inuyasha con su lanza)

Hakudoshi: no te distraigas Inuyasha o... acaso ya quieres morir?

Kikyou: I..nu..ya..sha…

**Pero en esa pequeña distracción Naraku recupero su fuerza y fue en contra de…**

Naraku: Esta bien... tu serás la primera... reencarnación de Kikyou.

Inuyasha Noo te lo permitiré Naraku (pero Inuyasha no podia hacer nada Hakudoshi le cerraba el paso) Deja a Kagome! KAGOME! (gritaba desesperadamente ante no poder hacer nada)

Koga: Kagome! (fue corriendo a tratar de ayudarla pero un ejercito de monstruos le cerraron el paso)

**Nada podían hacer, Naraku se acercaba rápidamente ahora a Kagome y con las misma técnica que con la cual quería matar a Kikyou, Kagome se quedo paralizada... iba a morir, acaso todo acabaría para ella?**

Miroku: Señorita Kagome aléjese de ahí!

Estaba demasiado cerca Naraku, ya no podía esquivarlo, el impacto era inminente.

Kikyou: KAGOME, no te muevas! (interponiéndose entre Kagome y Naraku, habia creado un campo de protección con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban).

Naraku: Hmmm, no sabia que guardabas esa fuerza, eso me alegra me divertirás un rato mas... cuanto mas resistirás mi querida Kikyou?.

Kagome: Kikyou (recuperando el aliento) por que me has salvado?

Kikyou: Creo... (esbozando una sonrisa) que responderé lo mismo que tu... no puedes morir aquí... INUYASHA te necesita mas de lo que tu crees.

Inuyasha: Ki..kyou? (mirándola con gran sorpresa).

Kikyou: Kagome sal del campo y aléjate de este lugar.

Kagome: E..estas equivocada, el no me necesita (sonrojándose al mencionar esto tanto Kagome como Inuyasha). No lo haré... No permitiré que te enfrentes tu sola a Naraku.

Kikyou: sal del campo AHORA

Kagome: No lo haré

Kikyou: No me dejas otra opción.

Kikyou explotó la energía que le quedaba para arrojar a Kagome fuera del campo dejándola inconsciente

Naraku: Bueno.. creo que he ganado o... no es así? (burlándose de Kikyou) me has traído muchos problemas mi querida Kikyou, pero... al fin acabaré contigo.

**Naraku logró traspasar lo que quedaba del campo de protección atacándola directamente levantándola del cuello.**

Naraku: Tus ultimas palabras?

Inuyasha: Maldito Naraku, déjala en paz (tratándose de librarse de su batalla pero nuevamente Hakudoshi se interpuso).

Hakudoshi: He dicho que la pelea es conmigo Inuyasha.

**PERO ALGO INTERRUMPIO..**

**Una nube de veneno había llegado a la batalla... era Sesshomaru.**

Naraku: Señor Sesshomaru.. que alegría verlo por aquí.. pero espere un poco lo atenderé después de ocuparme de cierto asunto.

Sesshomaru: Me repugnas híbrido, tanta satisfacción te da el hecho de matar a una mujer.

Naraku: Hmmm

Inuyasha: (desesperado) Por lo que mas quieras Sesshomaru, por favor sálvala te lo suplico.

Sesshomaru: eres un imbecil Inuyasha al no poder con esa basura... pero... no me lo tienes que pedir.

**Todos se quedaron impactados ante sus palabras, acaso aquel cruel youkai iba ayudar a Kikyou sin condiciones?**

Kikyou: (entreabrió los ojos para ver a Sesshomaru, acaso seria el ultimo rostro que vería?)

Naraku: Quien iba a pensar eso señor Sesshomaru, me sorprendes cada vez mas, pero llegaste demasiado tarde. (seguía sosteniendo a Kikyou del cuello)

Sesshomaru: NO LO HARAS (se acerco rápidamente sacando a Tokijin)

Naraku: Adios... mi querida Kikyou (diciendo esto alzo lo mas que pudo a Kikyou y le enterró su cuchilla en el pecho de Kikyou... un grito desgarrador interrumpió todas las batallas del aquel castillo

Inuyasha: KKKKKKIIIKYYYYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!

Kikyou: (todo estaba oscuro, iba cayendo poco a poco el dolor desaparecía, solo recuerdos venían a su mente, sus padres, su hermana Kaede, los niños de la aldea, la perla de Shikon, ese hanyu Inuyasha, sus ojos ambar, su dulce mirada, su tierna sonrisa, sus suaves labios, su calor y.. todo su amor hacia el. Todo iba desapareciendo su alma poco a poco se separaba de aquel cuerpo prestado es el fin.

Kagome: donde estoy? (despertándose, pero fue rápidamente a ayudarla Koga quien había podido acabar con todos los monstruos.)

Kikyou: i..un...ya...sha.. perdóname (esas fueron sus ultimas palabras...sus ojos se habían cerrado por completo un inmenso frío recorría aquel lugar. Kikyou había muerto.

Inuyasha: Ki..kyou, ki..kyou, KIKYOU! RESPONDEME! (fuera de si, Inuyasha inconscientemente elimino a Hakudoshi con colmillo de acero y fue en busca de ella.. su primer amor.. llegó al lugar donde ella estaba inmóvil, tratando que se levantara sacudiéndola cada ves mas fuerte) Por favor Kikyou abre los ojos... por lo que mas quieras ábrelos... no me dejes aquí... NO ME DEJES SOLO! Quiero estar a tu lado, quiero oír tu voz, quiero sentir tu calor (la voz de Inuyasha poco a poco iba destrozándose) Despierta una ves mas (Inuyasha no pudo soportarlo rompió en lagrimas) "Como no la pudo proteger, el se lo habia prometido, ahora ella estaba muerta (abrazando el cadáver de Kikyou) Naraku por que? Por que la mataste?

Naraku: Acaso ella no buscaba un descanso eterno?

Inuyasha: Eres un maldito (dejando las lagrimas, pero con nostalgia en la voz) Ella lo unico que buscaba era una vida normal, poder elegir su manera de ser, poder sonreir, poder mostrar sus debilidades, poder soñar, poder amar... Ya no podrá hacerlo por tu culpa... por ti... Me siento desesperado, destrozado, mis ojos están incendiándose de odio, me has quitado la felicidad dos veces... no soportare verte vivo mas tiempo... te destruiré Naraku, ME OYES, esta será la batalla final (finalizo Inuyasha dejando el cuerpo de Kikyou poniéndose en guardia)

**Pero nadie veía a Sesshomaru... que le pasaba, estaba inmóvil, sus ojos clavados en la tierra como si no estuviera en la batalla.**

Sesshomaru: (dentro de el surgía una serie de recuerdos... " como pude dejarla morir, Yo lo prometi... que nunca mas dejaría que una mujer muriera ante mis ojos... esa promesa yo se la hize a mi madre... pero no la pude cumplir...perdóname madre, pero lo único que puedo hacer...)LA VENGARE CON MI PROPIA VIDA (sacando su espada y dirigiéndose directamente en contra de Naraku.)

Continuara..

Capitulo 2 Duelo

Pd. Escriban si :)


	2. DuelO

**Tu LUZ que alumbra mi OSCURIDAD**

Es posible encontrar el verdadero amor ante la adversidad, ante el tiempo y ante el espacio. Es posible volver encontrar el amor ante un desconocido. SesshXKik KikXInuyXKag SangXMiro.

Sigo actualizando muchas gracias por tu review Botan Peony y que te haya gustado esta historia continuare haciendola, ya que me encanto, sigan enviando reviewss si:) En este fic no es ni anti-kikyou o anti-kagome todos tienen sus distintas historia y participaciones :)

Claves 

"" **pensamientos**

**() acciones**

**: la persona que lo dice **

**ESJ(negrito) narrador o yo :)**

Asa(cursiva)recuerdo

* * *

Capitulo 2 Duelo

**La feroz batalla continuaba en aquel ambiente de nostalgia y tristeza, tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru atacaban a Naraku con tal desesperación que Naraku comenzaba a levemente a retroceder...**

**El resto del grupo, Sango, el Monje Miroku y Koga al fin habían derrotado a Kagura y a Kanna, pero como resultado de esta confrontación quedaron malheridos, Sango yacía inconsciente a causa del envenenamiento con varias costillas rotas, el monje Miroku se había fracturado la mano y tenia varias heridas graves en el cuerpo mientras que Koga tenía varios cortos en todo su cuerpo y se encontraba muy debilitado ya que había perdido demasiada sangre en la pelea pero aun así ayudó a Kagome la cual comenzaba a despertarse**.

Koga: Kagome.. te encuentras bien, estas herida?

Kagome: yo.. estoy... (pero Kagome se quedo sin palabras, estaba destrozada mientras que veía la pelea de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru contra Naraku... Observaba esos ojos de furia y tristeza en Inuyasha a cada ataque de este... sentía que debería de hacer algo, no podia quedarse con las manos cruzadas... (Asi que levantándose rápidamente hecho que sorprendió a Koga, tomo su arco y una de sus flechas apuntándole directo a la cabeza de Naraku, la iba a vengar, por fin estaba en la mira... no podía fallar... trenzó lo mas que pudo el arco y disparo...

Kagome: MUERE NARRAAKKUU!

Naraku. Que?

Pero algo extraño paso... la flecha de Kagome ni tenia poder espiritual... esta cayó a unos cuantos metros de la victima...

Naraku: hm... buen intento... pero ya veo... era lógico que esto sucediera...

**Todo se quedo en silencio. Kagome se desvaneció al suelo.. que le estaba sucediendo, se sentía mas débil... menos ágil... trato de ver el fragmento de shikon en el cuerpo de Naraku pero le resultaba imposible... incluso el fragmento que traía poco a poco se iba oscureciendo, que sucedía? Acaso... había perdido sus poderes de sacedortiza?**

**Mientras tanto durante la batalla**

Inuyasha: maldito infeliz ya muérete (grito al ver que se ataque era rechazado por Naraku)

Naraku: Inuyasha para que te esfuerzas, mejor déjate matar para que veas a tu sacerdotisa en el INFIERNO! (atacando a Inuyasha con todas su fuerzas pero...)

Sesshomaru: SOORIIIUHAAA ! (Se había interpuesto en la peleas tras la distracción de Naraku, había lanzado su máximo poder destructivo golpeándolo directamente)

Naraku retrocedía.. estaba seriamente dañado

Naraku: Por ahora te has salvado Inuyasha gracias a su linda hermandad (burlándose de ellos) por ahora tender que retirarme, pero no pongan esa cara, les promete que regresare ( y al acabar de decir esto Naraku desapareció)

**Tres días pasaron después de la batalla, Kagome, Sango, El monje Miroku y Koga se encontraban recuperándose de sus heridas en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.**

Inuyasha seguía recostado en el árbol donde Kikyou la había sellado hace 50 años... no podía creer que ya habían pasado 3 días desde la batalla con Naraku... 3 dias despues de la muerte de su querida Kikyou...

Estaba solo triste y desesperado.. el tenia la culpa de todo, el tenia que protegerla...pero.. la dejo ir, no pudo salvarla, ese sentimiento carcomía todo su ser, cada uno de los recuerdos venían a su mente... la huida de Sesshomaru de la batalla sin antes culparlo por todas sus debilidades... el momento que tuvo que enterrar los restos de Kikyou...

Kagome: Inu.. yasha?

Inuyasha: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) Kagome estas despierta? (aparentemente sorprendido, ya que no había notado la presencia de Kagome, Inuyasha no quería hacer notar su tristeza así que fingía lo mas posible para actuar como si nada). Estas bien, ya regresaron tus poderes?

Kagome: estoy... bien.. pero.. aun no regresan (bajando la mirada).

Inuyasha veía esos ojos llenos de tristeza, tenia ganas de abrazarla para reconfortarla pero se contuvo.

Kagome: Inuyasha he pensado.. en estos tres dias que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí... yo ya no puede ver los fragmentos y mucho menos purificarlos... asi que he decidido volver para siempre a mi casa por eso... adios Inuyasha (inmediatamente después Kagome salió corriendo al pozo con lagrimas en sus ojos, ya no volvería ver a Inuyasha ni a sus Amigos... ni los pondría en peligro... veía el pozo.. estaba a punto de llegar pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Kagome: Inu.. yasha...

Inuyasha: Por que estas haciendo esto Kagome!por que huyes de esa manera, que no ves que te necesitamos?

Kagome: Inuyasha! Entiende yo ya no tengo poderes! No puedo seguir con ustedes (partió en lagrimas)

Inuyasha: Y cree que esa es la unica razón por la cual estas con nosotros?

Kagome: Inuyasha yo tuve la culpa de todo, no pude ayudarla, por mi culpa Kikyou murió!

Inuyasha: (no pudo contenerse abrazó fuertemente a Kagome) Kagome tu no tuviste la culpa... nadie la tuvo... Kikyou sacrificó su vida por ti, fue esa su decisión (acercándose al rostro de Kagome, a pesar de que estaba llorando lucia muy hermosa, al fin Inuyasha veía a Kagome como ella y no como un recuerdo de Kikyou) Kagome yo te necesito... yo te amo Kagome (juntando sus labios dulcemente en un profundo beso).

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Sesshomaru estaba descansando en un árbol, no se había movido de ahí desde hace tres días, Jaken y Rin se empezaban a preocupar por el, trataban de hablar con el, pero era imposible, el seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos

_Recuerdo..._

_Sayo: ten cuidado Sesshomaru, recuerda que ni nos pueden ver aquí_

_(Un hermoso inu-youkai de 5 años le devolvía la sonrisa a su madre, su padre lord Inu-Taishou visitar aquel lugar, pero tanto a Sayo como a Sesshomaru era su lugar favorito ya que corría un hermoso río y alado había un frondoso árbol donde podían descansar... sin embargo..._

_Un grito de dolor desgarró el ambiente mientras en cuerpo de Sayo yacía en el suelo._

_Sesshomaru: MADRE!_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Sesshomaru: (Sesshomaru despertó sobresaltado, otra vez ese sueño que lo atormentaba! Esa promesa... Lo quemaba por dentro) Por que no lo pude salvar! (golpeando el suelo con su puño, estaba asqueado de su mismo, acaso sus debilidades lo habían traicionado, acaso él había hecho la misma estupidez de su padre?

Continuara...

Fin del segundo capitulo espero que si lo has leído hasta aquí manda reviews si:) Gracias por leerla siguiente capitulo: Recuerdos de una vida


	3. Chapter 3

**Tu luz que alumbra mi oscuridad**

**Hola mil disculpas por actualizar esta historia tan tarde es que la escuela absorbe todo mi tiempo pero ****prometo actualizar mas rapido.**

**Summary: Capítulo 3 up. Kikyou ha muerto e Inuyasha y Kagome viven un sólido romance, pero que le pasa a Kagome? y Sesshomaru se habrá enamorado? InuXKag, KikyXInuXKag, KikyXSessho, SangoXMiroku**

**Es posible encontrar el amor ante la adversidad de tiempo y espacio. Es posible olvidarse de un antiguo amor?**

**Reviews**

**Marion Mayfair****: Gracias por leer mi fic, en este capitulo ya esta la causa el por que Kagome pierde sus poderes, espera que te guste y pues si es un SesshoXKikyou pero no puedo revivir a Kiky asi que prox veras como es que ellos de nuevo se encuentran. Gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic.**

**Inutaishou-sama: Gracias por leerlo a mi en verdad me encanta esta pareja, me fascina mucho espero que te agrade como estos dos se van a enamorar.**

**MikoKarnak****: Gracias por tu review, igual pienso que Kagome e Inuyasha son como hechos el uno para el otro pero prox. Veras algunas dudas en el corazón de Inuyasha.**

**Sango2005: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, tienes razon ella no se merecía eso me agrada mucho Kikyou pero ya veras que algo realmente bueno le va a pasar :). Perdon por actualizar tan tarde y espero que sigas continuando leyendo mi fic.**

Los días fueron pasando... Poco a poco las heridas de Sango y Miroku fueron recuperándose, mientras que el amor de Inuyasha hacía Kagome crecía día a día, Inuyasha siempre la despertaba con un tierno beso, después se perdían "paseando" en los alrededores y hasta al anochecer se sentaban en la rama más alta del árbol junto a la cabaña de la anciana Kaeda donde apreciaban la caída del Sol y dormitaban juntos hasta la llegada del próximo día. El muchacho no podía dejar de pensar en como él no se había dado la oportunidad de aprender de todas sus experiencias y finalmente de rehacer su vida, pero ahora todo iba a ser diferente... ya que el tenía Kagome... y Kagome lo tenía a él e iba a protegerla a toda costa.

Sin embargo otra preocupación lo aquejaba y la causa de esta debido a la repentina desaparición de los poderes espirituales de Kagome, así que el Inu-gumi junto con la anciana Kaede decidieron planear su próxima estrategia a partir de esto...

-Inuyasha, ya tienes alguna pista sobre el paradero de Naraku?-

-No he encontrado nada...Miroku...-le respondió al monje... bajando la mirada... se sentía avergonzado, la verdad se le había olvidado por completo buscar su rastro ya que se la pasaba todos los días con su adorada Kagome...

-bueno...este... creo que... ahora que estamos todos juntos... y bien... podemos buscar a Naraku! o no?- exclamó Kagome tratando de no darle mucha atención al asunto ya que sabía que en parte era su culpa el no haber buscado a Naraku.

-mmm...a mi no me engañan... ustedes dos estuvieron muy sospechosos estas semanas...-

-?- Que quieres decir con eso Shippo!..?- preguntando al mismo tiempo Sango y Miroku.

Mientras esto sucedía Kagome e Inuyasha se sonrojaban a más no poder.

-Zorro malcriado! hasta cuando vas a dejar de meterte en la vida de las demás (haciéndole un chipotote a Shippo).

-Picaron¿Que tanto hiciste con la señorita Kagome?

Inuyasha se acerco hacia Miroku dándole un buen zape(golpe) -Sabes Miroku... eso no es de tu incumbencia... -

-Bueno en que estábamos...?- Interrumpió oportunamente Sango al ver a su amiga en problemas.

-Estábamos viendo que vamos hacer con Naraku o no Inuyasha?.-

-Grr-

-Ah- prosiguió Miroku -señorita Kagome ya recuperó sus poderes-

La mirada de Kagome bajó hasta mojar sus ojos con silenciosas lagrimas.

-Todavía no...-

-Anciana Kaede... usted sabe que le pasó a los poderes de Kagome o sí hay algo que podemos hacer para recuperarlos- dijó Sango abrazando y reconfortando a su amiga-.

-Verán... hay una posible explicación a todo esto... según lo que nosotras las sacerdotisas creemos cuando muere una persona sus almas se fusiona y estas descansan en el plano astral hasta purificarse y cuando esto acaba, el alma fusionada ya pueden renacer en otro cuerpo.-

-Déjate de palabrerías anciana, esto que tiene que ver con Kagome?-

-a eso iba Inuyasha, mi hermana como ustedes saben fue revivida por la bruja Urasue gracias a que su alma reencarnó en el cuerpo de Kagome pero en el momento de traspaso del alma, Urasue tuvo que defusionar el alma de mi hermana de Kagome para transmutarlas todas ellas al cuerpo de barro que había hecho ya que si transmutaba el alma completa al cuerpo de barro probablemente estallaría al contacto de esta ... sin embargo... los poderes de Kagome estaban ligados a las almas de mi hermana sin ellas no podría existir poder espiritual en su cuerpo pero…. con lo que ustedes me han contado algunas almas de mi hermana volvieron al cuerpo de Kagome..-

-Anciana Kaede esto quiere decir que al momento del fallecimiento de la señorita Kikyou sus almas buscaron fusionarse de nuevo?…-

-Es lo mas seguro su excelencia –

-No entiendo nada….. de que demonios están hablando? Esto que significa?-

-Inuyasha tranquilízate, para ser claros el alma de mi hermana se fusionó totalmente con las almas del cuerpo de Kagome y las del cuerpo de barro mi hermana dejándole a Kagome una alma aparte para que sobreviviera.-

-Entonces esto quiere decir que Kagome nunca recuperará sus poderes?

El ambiente se quedó helado, Kagome se perdió en sus pensamientos… ahora que iba hacer, no podía ya ver los fragmentos de shikon….. no podía utilizar sus flechas sagradas… no podía sentir ninguna presencia… no sabía pelear como Sango o Miroku.. era tan solo una chica.. una chica normal sin nada especial…. que podría hacer para ayudar al grupo en la batalla contra Naraku?…. acaso sería solo un estorbo más…. Tenía ganas de salir…. De regresarse a su época y olvidarse completamente de Naraku… pero Inuyasha….ella lo amaba y el chico de ojos ambar también le amaba entonces.. que haría?

-Kagome… Kagome? Estas bien- interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kagome.

-Si estoy bien Shippo no te preocupes- le respondió al pequeño Youkai con una sonrisa fingida… no quería que nadie se enterará de todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Bueno… excelencia que planes tenemos para seguir a Naraku?-

-Buena pregunta Sango…. Dudo que alguno de nuestros poderes pueda vencer a Naraku además no tenemos ninguna pista de él.-

-Yo les recomiendo que busquen a alguien que les pueda ayudar con poderes espirituales… ya que será imposible vencer a Naraku sin ellos…-

-He! Yo puedo vencer a Naraku sin necesidad de eso además,. anciana no se enteró que Hakudoshi anduvo matando a cuanto monje o sacerdotisa se le ponía enfrente… sería casi imposible encontrar algún sobreviviente...-

-Que necio eres Inuyasha (devolviéndole el "zape"-golpe- que había recibido de Inuyasha) es imposible vencer a Naraku con una simple espada, haremos lo que podamos para encontrar a una persona que nos ayude en contra de Naraku.-

-Tiene razón excelencia en fin.. Kagome e Inuyasha pueden buscar en la época de Kagome y nosotros por estos rumbos.. de seguro encontraremos a alguien-.

-Así se habla Sango, por fin nos dejarán solos!- (Mirándola con ojitos perversos.)

-A eso no me refería excelencia……

-BUENO INUYASHA ES HORA DE IRNOS A BUSCAR ALGUIEN EN MI EPOCA, ME VOY ADELANTANDO EHHH? GRACIAS ANCIANA KAEDE POR TODO. –diciendo esto Kagome salió corriendo con la mirada baja es obvió que estaba destrozada por todo lo que había pasado.-

-Kagome espera!-

Kagome ya estaba decidida, ayudaría a encontrar a esa persona que necesitaban pero ya nunca regresaría al antiguo Sengoku… ya no quería ser un carga… solo eso una carga…. Había llegado junto al pozo ya estaba lista para irse a su época pero una mano la detuvo.

-Kagome te andaba llamando, que no me oíste?

-No Inuyasha, no te oí… bueno ya hay que irnos…-

-espera… tenemos que hablar algo te pasa y quiero saberlo-

-no me pasa nada Inuyasha, ya nos podemos ir?-

-Kagome, es por que necesitamos a otra persona que estas así?

Kagome explotó, no pudo contenerse de todas las emociones mezcladas que tenía –Si, es por eso Inuyasha.. yo ya no les soy útil en contra de Naraku como ya te había dicho… que puedo hacer cuando él se le ocurra atacar, que puedo hacer? Yo no se pelar…. Yo no se defenderme… entonces solo sería una carga, algo que Naraku podría utilizar en nuestra contra y no quiero que nadie más salgo herido….por mi culpa.. en verdad no quiero.- acabando de decir esto Kagome se quiso soltar de Inuyasha quien la estaba sosteniendo del brazo. –Inuyasha suéltame por favor.-

-No-

-no es broma Inuyasha, suéltame ya- Kagome empezó a jalar con mas fuerza su brazo haciéndose un poco de daño.

-No lo haré hasta que me escuches Kagome, ya te había dicho que Kikyou sacrificó su vida por ti así que tu no tuviste nada de culpa, además tu nunca serás un estorbo para nosotros eres una gran ayuda aun si no tienes tus poderes espirituales todos te queremos Kagome y queremos que sigas con nosotros, tu seguridad nos inspira a seguir adelante… tu valor…. Tu manera de hacer las cosas… Kagome.. tu eres mi inspiración para seguir…. Gracias a ti pude rehacer mi vida, conocí nuevas sensaciones a tu lado, me quitaste la confusión y el dolor en mi mente y corazón, estando contigo soy feliz por que tu lo estas, yo necesito que estés aquí conmigo (acercándose hacia Kagome abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas) yo siempre te protegeré….. por favor piénsalo, yo te amo Kagome con toda mi alma, quiero estar a tu lado toda mi vida….-

-Inuyasha yo….-

-Entonces aceptas Kagome?-

-, aceptar que Inuyasha?-

-Aceptas quedarte a lado de este hanyou que te quiere y ama demasiado.-

-Inuyasha….. yo…….. no se……

-?-

Kagome esbozo una gran sonrisa, como había podido haber pensado en irse y olvidarse de todo

cuanto quería y amaba –I N U Y A S H A ACCEPPTOO-

Diciendo esto Kagome besó al sorprendido Hanyu con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este cayera de espaldas al suave pasto, se besaron profundamente hasta que tuvieron que detenerse a respirar.

-Esto quiere decir que te quedas verdad?-

-claro que si!… pero…. (levantándose del pasto y saliendo corriendo en dirección de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede) Inuyasha espérame aquí tengo que hacer algo importante….

-? Que vas hacer?-

-ya lo veras es una sorpresa-

Kagome regresó después de 10 minutos a lo cual el Hanyu empezaba a impacientarse

-Ya regrese, bueno vamonos-

-esta bien… que tramas Kagome?-

-Nada, vamonos- (tomando la mano del sorprendido hanyu y aventándolo al otro lado del pozo).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otro lugar….

-Amo bonito, necesita algo, quiere algo de comer? –diciendo esto Yaken, ya que nunca había visto a su Amo en tales condiciones, se le veía agotado, a simple vista se le notaban ojeras a consecuencia de no dormir, no comía, siempre que lo veía estaba descansando en aquel frondoso árbol

o si no, estaba de pie en los limites del risco mirando hacía el cielo… siempre ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos…

-Jaken largate…. –

-Amo ¿Que le pasa, he estado a su lado por años y nunca lo había visto así, al menos debería tratar de comer, si no se va a debilitar más de lo que ya está y cualquier youkai lo podría vencerle y……..

-He dicho que te largues- acabando de decir esto sacó a Tokijin amenazándolo con ella hasta que el pobre sirviente se dio por vencido y se fué dejando solo a su amo.

-Je..., Que asco me doy! (mirando a la espada) acaso solo servimos para destruir? acaso no podemos elegir otro destino?...-

Pero otra personita escuchaba lo que el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste tanto lamentaba.

-Yo creo que el destino se puede cambiar si la persona lo desea y lucha por ello... no debería de darse por vencido, tampoco tratar de alejarse de las personas que se preocupan por usted ya que queremos ayudarlo... pero no sabemos como hacerlo... Por favor Señor Sesshomaru... vuelva a ser el de antes...- En tono de suplica acabando de decir esto esa personita se alejó corriendo de su presencia... al parecer se fué por el mismo camino en donde su sirviente tambien estaba.

-Rin... un humano dandome consejos! en verdad que he de verme tan patetico aunque... si tan siquiera estuviera con vida si, tan siquiera hubiera hecho

algo... pero tiene razón... gr...aci...a.s Rin.-

Y volviendose en si, el youkai fue en busca de su sirviente y de la pequeña niña... ya sabía que hacer...

pero antes necesitaba hacerle una pequeña visita a su medio hernano Inuyasha...

Nota... Cambie un poco el estilo al escribir pero... si les gusta asi por favor manden reviews.

* * *

**Bueno este es el fin del tercer capítulo... Por favor manden review, si?**

**Proximamente...**

**Despues de tanto estar buscando por fin encuentran a alguien con poderes espirituales... pero... quien es.**

**Celos, encuentros, decepciones, confusión..**

**Todo esto y mas en el prox capítulo.**

**Te conozco..**


	4. Te conosco

**Tu luz que alumbra mi oscuridad**

**Summary: Capítulo 4 up. **

**InuXKag, KikyXInuXKag, KikyXSessho, SangoXMiroku**

**Es posible encontrar el amor ante la adversidad de tiempo y espacio. Es posible olvidarse de un antiguo amor? **

La busqueda había comenzado...

Según lo acordado, Sango, el monje Miroku y Shippo se encargarían de encontrar a esa persona con poderes espirituales que les ayudaría contra Naraku en el antiguo Sengoku. En cambio, Inuyasha y Kagome se encargarían de eso en la época de Kagome. Sin embargo todos ellos nunca se imaginaron cual difícil resultaría todo esto.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Inuyasha y Kagome buscaban a esa persona, todos los días ellos salían a muy tempranas horas y rondaban por los alrededores en busca de alguna presencia, alguna señal, alguna energía... en fin cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

Y encima de todo esto la preocupación aumentaba día con día pues no sabían que nuevo plan les tendría Naraku para quitarles el último fragmento que

colgaba del cuello de Kagome.

-Kagome?-

-Si, Inuyasha?-

-Ya esta anocheciendo, mejor regresemos a tú casa.-

-Claro- le contestó la miko con una sonrisa mientras que un hermoso hanyu de ojos color ámbar posaba su mano por su estrecha cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, compartiendo su calor mutuo.

-Sabes Kagome, creo que sería bueno regresar mañana con Sango y Miroku para averiguar si ellos tienen alguna pista-

-En eso mismo había pensado- dicho esto acercó su tersa mano al rostro de su hanyu acariciando la suave piel de su mejilla.

-Ka..go..me?-

-Si, Inuyasha?- retirando su tersa mano del rostro del hanyu y mirándolo fijamente.

-Es que tengo algo para ti...-

-De verdad...? Qué es...?- los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a brillar de curiosidad, "Que es lo que el hanyu le habría de regalar?..."

-Toma...- sacando dentro de su ahori una sortija, pero no era una sortija común. Kagome tomó la sortija y muy sorprendida la observó detenidamente...

-es del diamante de colmillo de acero...- dijese esto agarró la sortija y se encargó de ponerla delicadamente en el dedo angular de su amada..-tu abuelo me ayudo a hacerla.-

-¿? ¿? ¿? Inu...ya..sha?- lo miró detenidamente con sus ojos como platos... nunca Inuyasha le había regalado algo.. pero ahora... ese anillo... simplemente no lo podía creer.-

-No te gusta?-

-Inuyasha muchas gracias, es... simplemente hermoso.- terminando decir estas palabras abrazó a su hermoso hanyu quien se recuperaba del susto de pensar que su regalo no era bien visto.

-Nunca me lo quitare, te amo Inuyasha-

-Y yo a ti Kagome-

Inuyasha fundiendo sus labios con su amada en un profundo beso, era como si con esa sortija sellarán su promesa de amor en la unión de sus dos vidas por toda la eternidad... o al menos eso pensaban.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome e Inuyasha regresaron al antiguo Sengoku en busca de Sango, Miroku y Shippo, lo cuales los encontraron en las cercanías de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, después de la calurosa bienvenida decidieron entrar a la cabaña para hablar sobre que había ocurrido con la búsqueda.

-... y Miroku que tal les fue a ustedes con la búsqueda?-

-Pues he de confesarte que nada bien, Inuyasha, ya que cada vez que encontrábamos a una persona con una cierta cantidad de poder espiritual resultaba ser sumamente debil...-

-Pero no podíamos entrenarlo o algo así?-

-Señorita Kagome eso mismo pensamos y decidimos que eso sería lo mejor- prosiguió el monje Miroku –pero...-

-Fue horrible- ahora fue Sango quien interrumpió –al día siguiente después de lo los convencíamos que vinieran con nosotros ellos simplemente caían muertos ante nuestros ojos...-

-Y lo que Sango, Shippo y yo pensábamos es que todo esto es obra de..-

-NARAKU!- el oji ámbar miraba con angustia a todos sus amigos. –Parece que se ha dado cuenta de lo que intentamos hacer...-

El ambiente paso de ser cálido a una tensión extrema, la duda reinaba entre ellos... que podrían hacer... Naraku los estaba cazando poco a poco.. la única solución posible era encontrar a esa persona con poderes espirituales cuanto antes o si no?.

-Hablando de otra cosa... Inuyasha no sabes ¿Por qué Sesshomaru está rondando por los alrededores... acaso quedaron en verse o algo así?-

-ehh, Sesshomaru aquí?- Inuyasha no podía creer en las palabras de la exterminadora, "¿qué quería Sesshomaru de él? La ultima ves que se vieron fue en la batalla de Naraku... y él por todos los comentarios que le hizo acerca de sus debilidades sabia de antemano que lo odiaba, entonces para que lo quería?-

-Si todos los días hemos sentido su presencia no muy lejos de aquí, pero nunca ha hecho contacto con nosotros...-

-que raro!- prosiguió Kagome tratando de animar al grupo –capaz que se siente solito y quiere hacer las paces contigo...-

-JaJaJaJaJa- una risa general rompió la tensión que la platica había generado..-

-Oye Kagome, esa sortija... es nueva?-

-ehhhhhehehhehehhshhehhhhehhhhe?-

Todos miraron hacía la sortija que adornaba la mano de Kagome, mientras que ella e Inuyasha se sonrojaban a mas no poder.

-Kago..me!- Sango tomó la mano donde descansaba esa sortija. –Acaso... esta es una sortija de compromisoo... de I...nu...yahsa?

-Si...- declaró la muchacha muy avergonzada, mirando a su amado hanyu quien seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso realmente muy sonrojado.

-QQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Las reacciones surgieron paulatinamente.

Sango abrazó y lloró de felicidad junto con su amiga mientras...

-Ya vez Sango ya se nos adelantaron, ahh pero quien iba a creer que ese Inuyasha es chiquito pero picoso!...-

-Claro que suerte tiene Inuyasha a que alguien le soporte todas sus niñerías e inmadureces y además que se quieran casar con él...-

-CHAMACO MALCRIADO Y MONJE LIVINIDOSO, les voy a enseñar quien es el inmaduro aquí!- terminando de decir esto Inuyasha dejó en Knock Out a Shippo y a Miroku.

-Sería una buena idea celebrar- dijo Sango separándose de su amiga- Aunque... espero que con esto... ALGUIEN...! aprenda lo que es un compromiso.

Miroku quien empezaba a recobrarse del "golpecito" de Inuyasha, al oír la declaración de Sango se quedó haciéndose el muertito como si no hubiera oído nada.

-Ya lo vi excelencia... no se haga y mejor ayude para la fiesta...- Y así sucedió, toda la noche se juntaron para celebrar el compromiso e Inuyasha y Kagome, nunca habían estado tan felices a pesar del fracaso en la búsqueda esa persona, era como hubiese regresado la paz sin ninguna otra preocupación que disfrutar lo mas posible el momento.

-Inuyasha, podemos salir un rato?-

-claro-

-Monje Miroku, Sango, ahora regresamos-

-¿? hmm...-

-creo que no nos hicieron caso- diciendo esto tomó la mano de Inuyasha y se dirigieron a la salida de la cabaña, sin antes verlos por ultima vez quienes estaban realmente "disfrutando" el momento. -Es la primera vez que los veo asi...- Alejándose juntos de la cabaña de anciana Kaede hacía las profundidades del bosque. -Parece que su relación se formalizó mas desde que no fuimos.-

-he, eso mismo pasó con nosotros Kagome (sonriendo y besando el rostro de la hermosa miko a quien el abrazaba protectora y amorosamente –Y para que querías salir?-

-Para dejarlos tener un poco más de privacidad (mirando picaramente al hanyu)-

-¿, de que hablas Kagome?-

-No nada olvídalo (riéndose del cara de sorpresa que el hanyu le ponía) _"jajaj Inuyasha a veces eres tan inocente"._

-bueno ya que estamos aquí!...-

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que alguien los estaba vigilando y a su vez se enfurecía cada vez más al observar a la feliz pareja.

Los amantes empezaban a besarse primero muy sutilmente, hasta que el beso poco a poco fue profundizándose.

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome de su estrecha cintura y la empezó a acercar hacía un inmenso árbol, recargando a su hermoso ángel en este, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos. –TE AMO KAGOME.-

-Y YO A TI INUYASHA.- acabando de decir esto Kagome recorrió el bien torneado pecho de Inuyasha con sus tersas manos y cuidadosamente fueron quitando la parte de arriba del ahori de Inuyasha dejando ver su hermoso torso desnudo que brillaba con la tenue luz que ofrecía la luna.

–Kagome tu quieres que...?- Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido ante esa acción de Kagome "En realidad ella estaba segura de lo que le pedía?"

Y como si Kagome leyera en esos profundos ojos ambarinos los pensamientos de su amado hanyu se limito a murmurarle al oído –estoy... segura-

El hanyu le sonrió a su hermosa miko y siguió con lo que había dejado pendiente.. pero...

-INUYASSSHAA!- La figura que se escondía en las sombras se reveló ante los ojos de Inuyasha y Kagome, mostrando a un Sesshomaru diferente el cual ellos conocían, había perdido totalmente su serenidad e indiferencia transformándola en un enojo, no mas bien una furia ante la visión de aquella escena que su hermano había protagonizado

-Sesshomaru, que estas haciendo aqui?-El hanyu se dirigió a Sesshomaru con una voz desentendida a lo que le sucedía a su medio hermano, pero con esto solo logró enfurecerlo a un mas...

-Yo... vi..ne.. por...,-sus manos empuñadas temblaban Yo.. pensaba ... que t...u..- su voz se tensaba aun mas. –Es..ta.rias... co..mo..y.- la rabia inundaba su ser- T...e N...e..cesitaba- No podía mas, tenia que decirlo, sacar eso que quemaba y ardía en su interio -SOLO ERES UNA ESTUPIDA BESTIA SIN SENTIMIENTOS, COMO PUDISTE SUPLIRLA CON UNA OPORTUNISTA, COMO PUDISTE SEGUIR COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO...? ACASO NO LA AMABAS? SOLO LA UTLIZASTE...? PO... QUE? PORRQUE,- Al acabar de decir esto Sesshomaru desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro pero...

-¡Que estoy haciendo!...-Inuyasha cayo de rodillas ante la fría tierra que lo rodeaba, la desesperación hundía todo su ser, varios recuerdos venían a su mente entre ellos la muerte de Kikyou, no podía soportarlo mas... la culpa lo carcomía, por que recordaba esos momentos justo ahora, que era lo que Sesshomaru le trataba de decir, Acaso solo era eso... solo una estúpida bestia sin sentimientos...

-Inuya...sha- Kagome trató de acercarse a él pero lo único que logró fue que el se alejará y la observará como si fuera una extraña antes de salir corriendo hacia las profundidades del bosque.

Kagome estaba destrozada... ella corría hacia el pozo, no podía quedarse en esa época, al menos no por ahora, no quería ver a Inuyasha de nuevo en ese estado, así que lo mejor aunque fuera lo más doloroso era irse y dejarlo solo sin embargó... al llegar a su casa, ignorando a todos fue directo hacía su recamara donde lloró por horas preguntándose así misma si acaso... Sesshomaru tenía razón... acaso ella solo era una oportunista?

Mientras tanto...

Sesshomaru seguía adentrándose hacía el bosque sin rumbo fijo... no podía creer que el había esperado por él durante casi un mes, que él había sentido pena por ese imbecil de Inuyasha ni tampoco que le iba a pedir su ayuda... NO, NUNCA MAS, nunca mas se permitiría tener esos sentimientos o "debilidades como les llamaba... Sesshomaru reaccionó y tuvo que detenerse ya que un enorme risco paraba su camino.

-Pero...(sus pupilas se dilataron sorpresivemnete) si es aquí donde...-Sesshomaru miraba hacia aquella luna que bañaba su pálida piel, poco a poco fue acercándose a la orilla del risco. –Por que... Por que tuviste que elegirlo a él?-

Al otro día Kagome salió de su casa y hacia el árbol donde había visto a Inuyasha por primera vez... estaba fuera de si, triste, desconsolada, no podía creer de tanta alegría pasara a ese inmenso mar de temor y desilusión, por que tuvo que suceder eso?

-disculpe-

Y que podría hacer, que pasaría cuando regresara al antiguo Sengoku...

-disculpe-

Acaso Inuyasha estaría bien?

-disculpe , me podría ayudar en algo?

Kagome volteó súbitamente ante la persona que con tanta insistencia le estaba llamando- Claro, puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Si estoy buscando un talismán que...-

Kagome la miró cuidadosamente quedó impactada, No podía ser cierto... era ella! La miro detenidamente cada rasgo, cada forma, cada gesto era idéntico... acaso estaba soñando?-K...I..YIOU-

-Disculpe, ¿Acaso la conozco de alguna otra parte?-

-E...RES... TU... Kikyou?

-Bueno- sintiéndose algo confundida por aquella pregunta- Si ... aunque casi no utilizó ese nombre, Me llamo Reiko Kikyou Susumiya

Pasaron los días Inuyasha se sentía desgraciado por lo que le había hecho a Kagome, sin embargo no tenía la fuerza para ir por ella, aunque esos días le sirvieron para recapacitar, el si había amado a Kikyou, nunca se aprovecho de ella y le guardaba sumo respeto en su memoria, pero de alguna manera el tenía el derecho de poder seguir con su vida y el ya había elegido con quien quería seguirla y ella era su amada, su ángel llamado Kagome, no le importaba lo que había dicho Sesshomaru ni le encontraba ningun significado a sus palabras... ya estaba decidido, pensó él "mañana iría con su amada Kagome a pedirle disculpas" mientras tanto decidió prepararle un ramo de flores con las mas bellas que encontraba en su camino guiándolo hacía el pozo donde se conectaban las dos épocas...

Pero.. un resplandor alumbro el pozo... Inuyasha se sentía nervioso, no esperaba que Kagome viniera sin que el fuera por ella, sin embargo, no podía remediarlo, asi que pusó su mejor cara de perrito apenado alzando todas las flores que había podido recolectar.

-KAGOMEEEEE! PERDÓNAME! PENSABA IR CONTIGO MAÑANA! POR FAVOR SAL DE AHÍ, QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!-

Una mano comenzó a salir del pozo el cual el ansioso hanyu tomó para poder ayudar a su hermoso angel salir de este, pero...

-Ki...kyo…..u?

Fin del Capitulo

Fui.. etse capitulo se me alargo demasiado, espero que les guste :)

Próximamente...

Acaso Inuyasha esta seguro de que no siente nada por Kikyou?

Kagome soportara toda esta situación, y... cual es el pasado que hubo entre Sesshomaru y Kikyou, todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo

Porfa escriban reviewss

**Kamis-inuxaome**: muchas gracias por tu review ami tambien me encanta esta pareja, pero me vas a matar por que tendremos próximamente algunas dificultades pero... ya veras, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, muchas gracia spor tu apoyo yno hay problema con eso de agregarte al msg es mas mañanota lo hago, es que ahora ya es algo tarde, muchas gracias por todo


End file.
